generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
History of Bobo Haha (Second Season)
Sometime after the assault in Providence by Van Kleiss, Bobo Haha continued to be Rex Salazar's loyal friend and partner. Working hard to keep his friend safe in the field though not out of trouble. Season Two Rampage Since the events of the previous season, Bobo had been living with Rex Salazar and Noah Nixon, annoying the latter while he's trying to study. He's also revealed to be keeping score on the fights between Van Kleiss and Rex, Van Kleiss in the lead by several points. Lost Weekend Bobo appeared with Rex in the beginning of the episode helping him to fight a tree like EVO. During the fight Rex received a call from his old friend Skwydd about a party featuring EVO entertainment. Rex and Bobo were in the middle of packing for the party when White Knight called with a mission. Ironically, White's mission was to send Rex and Bobo to the party, concerned about the potential threat the EVOs may pose and assigning Kenwyn Jones to go with them. Once the trio arrived at the party Bobo subsequently spent the night partying with the guests, only briefly involved when one of the enhanced EVOs attacked him. Later after the party was over Bobo welcomed Kenwyn onto the team with a kiss on the cheek after learning that it meant he'd be doing less work. Alliance Bobo joined Rex in the Bug Jar while on a mission to repair it's malfunctioning sheild generator and subsequently spent the majority of the episode holding down a switch for the machine when Rex spotted and chased after Van Kleiss. Later the machine experience a complete systems failure and Bobo ends up reluctantly holding off the hoard of EVOs with Rex and Biowulf as Circe used her powers to keep the EVOs in the Bug Jar. Later after narrowly escaping the Bug Jar Bobo stole a Providence motorcycle and Circe would use it to travel to Hong Kong. Robo Bobo Bobo spent the vast majority of the episode on a unauthorized vacation catching up with his former owner, reportedly a eccentric philanthropist whom trained him to entertain children. To prevent the notice of his absence Bobo created a android double of himself Robo Bobo whom unlike the real Bobo was programmed to be kind, helpful, and thoughtful. Rex would catch up with Bobo's scheme and thus Bobo contacted him and blackmailed him not to reveal the rouse. Later Bobo returned to Providence after Rex reprogrammed the android to behave more in line with the real Bobo whom took a Prank, releasing every EVO inside the Petting Zoo, too far. Bobo got into a mostly one-sided fight against the machine. However Bobo eventually defeated the robot by cutting it in half on the doors of the Petting Zoo as they went into lock down. Bobo was also able to cover his and Rex's involvement by claiming the robot was sent by a old enemy of his. Later Bobo claimed that Rex owes him a new robot, though Rex claims that Bobo owes him a explanation of what he was doing. Not satisfied with his answer Rex promptly chased after Bobo with the Smack Hands. Mixed Signals While Rex was gathering together electronics to build a transmitter that he was earlier being forced to build from his Body Bobo came in and pointed out his electric toothbrush amongst the electronics to which Rex claimed it had better not be since it was in fact his toothbrush that he was using for the transmitter. After the transmitter was brought online it attempted to restrain him alongside Doctor Holiday until Caesar Salazar came in and stopped it. Outpost Bobo joined Rex on the mission to La Selva to investigate the attacks on the local Providence outpost by the EVO rights group the Green Fist. Once there the pair met with the head of the station Oso Maretelo and saved him from a particularly nasty specimen by jamming a ripped out electrical light into the EVO Greatful Oso took the pair to a bar for some drinks. There Rex triggered a bar room brawl resulting in the trio being kicked out. Bobo at first intended to fly back to Providence but according to Oso and Rex he is a key part of their plan to capture the group. Utilizing Bobo as bait the Green Fist was lured into a trap but they still managed to release all the EVOs including the one Bobo helped save Oso from. The EVO in question poisoned most of the Green Fist and Rex prompting the Providence agents and the Green Fist leader Valentina to team up to recapture it. The Foursome split into pairs Rex with Valentina and Bobo with Oso, which would backfire when Bobo was netted in a trap meant for the EVO After the EVO was revealed to be the Chupacabra and Valentina ran off Bobo claimed that if he were Rex he would have kissed her. The Pair returned to Providence with some Rice Milk as a gift from the locals after Rex promised that Providence would replace the Goats killed by the Chupacabra. Without a Paddle Bobo made a cameo at the end of the episode, when Principal Rothberger had a meeting with "Principal Haha." Hard Target Bobo briefly appeared at the beginning of the episode waiting with the other Agents for takeout being delivered by Rex. A Family Holiday Bobo appeared at the beginning of the episode where Ceasar was running stress tests on Rex, commending him for adding EVO hounds to the process. After the tests where Rex and Ceasar were discussing Doctor Holiday Bobo commented that even he thinks Holiday is a "hottie" and she isn't even his species. Exposed When the news crew Ultimate Exposure came to do a tell all segment on Providence Bobo repeatedly expressed his desire to give them a "piece of his mind." Bobo decided to aid Rex in his hair brained scheme to get more screen time in the report, which involved releasing several small EVOs for Rex to capture. One of the EVOs in question was a Electric EVO which unknown to Bobo grows as it absorbs electricity. Later after Agent Six defeated the EVO and Rex cured it Bobo was given the chance to be interviewed. Unfortunately Bobo fainted from stage fright when he was on camera. Later Bobo was seen laughing at the embarrassing "tell all" Providence Segment which portrayed Six in a faux romantic relationship with Doctor Holiday. Grounded Bobo briefly appeared at the end requesting Doctor Holiday's help with some cream for his "hard to reach areas" but upon seeing that she was already busy with Jungle Cat simply decided to leave. Six Minus Six Bobo appeared at the beginning of the episode, where Caesar was attempting an experiment to restore Rex's memory. Ceasar's experiment backfired and, instead of restoring, erased six years of Six's memory. Six threatened everyone present to tell him what was going on, calling Bobo "Hobo Baha". After some time, Bobo thought it would be funny to fool Six by telling him that he owed him some money before his memories were erased. Angered by his stupid attempted, Six threatened Bobo if he ever tried to pull a move like it again. Lions and Lambs After a bewildering battle with Breach, the group wanted to investigate as to how her powers became enhanced. When Rex volunteered to attempt to become allies with Breach, Bobo mentioned that he'd be working on the "crazy chicks". References Category:Character histories